


That's all I ask of you

by lanselot



Category: Phantom of the Opera, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanselot/pseuds/lanselot
Summary: It's been five years, but Christine continues to look over her shoulder for the Phantom.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	That's all I ask of you

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who watched the 25th anniversary phantom and fell in love with Raoul yup thats me

Its been years. But Christine still continues to look over her shoulder for the Phantom.

She wasn't sure how it was going to be. They were in broad daylight. They were far from the opera. However, the fear still fills her. What if he finds her? What if he takes out Raoul while he was outside without her?

She jumps at the sound of the door opening and softens at the sight of Raoul, shaking off his coat and hanging it up.

"Well, the Opera Populaire has been officially handed down." Raoul sees his wife's apprehensive face and changes tune "Christine what's wrong?"

She doesn't answer and turns to the window once more. Raoul felt his heart break. He knew how much damage the Phantom has done to her; how deep of a scar he has left. He would wake to Christine screaming in her sleep, oftentimes she would shout to be left alone, and that she doesn't want to be taken.

It's been 5 years since the incident, and yet Christine continues to be haunted by what she went through under the Phantom's deceit.

"Darling," he whispers as he hugs her from behind "I ran into Meg today."

To this, Christine turns to him in glee; eager to get more details about her old friend.

"How is she?" She asks eagerly, taking both of Raoul's hands in her "did she ask about me?".

"Why of course she did," Raoul leads her into their room and lets her sit on the bed "she said none of the sopranos who came after you ever came close to filling your shoes. She wishes you came to the ceremony, she felt as if it was the last chance she had at seeing you."

Christine's eyes turn glassy at the statement and she looks away from her husband to stare at the floor.

"Sometimes I feel him watching me," she starts softly, her hand climbing to her neck in a choke like hold "its almost as if I never left the Opera. I can still feel his hold on me, Raoul. Every time I look at the window I feel as if he's there.

She turns to face him, once again taking his hand in hers and squeezing them in urgency "everytime you leave, I fear you might not return. Everytime you're late, I imagine you with a noose around your neck once more. I can't get him out of my head, Raoul. It's been five years and I'm still frightened."

Raoul hugged her just as a tear fell from her cheek. He could feel her fear, and he wished he could take it away. While it is true that the Phantom lay sleeping after the accident at the Opera, he knew he continues to live on in Christine's mind. It pained him not being able to do anything about it.

"No more talk of darkness," he whispers and Christine looks up to him, teary eyed "forget these wide eyed fears."

He holds her face tenderly, using his thumbs to wipe the tears "I'm here, nothing can harm you." He brushed away the stray hairs in front of her face "My words will warm and calm you."

"Let me be your freedom." He stands and takes her with him as they walk towards the window she was once staring out of in fear "Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here," he uses her hand and lays it flat on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. It calmed her down.

"With you, beside you." He caresses her face once more "to guard you and to guide you."

Christine sobs at this and hugs him tightly. Her knees buckle under her and Raoul kneels to the floor with her.

"Say you love me," Christine says in between sobs.

"Oh Lottie," he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear "You know, I do. "

She smiles, content with the answer as she hugs him once more. Raoul closes his eyes. His heart continues to break with each passing moment.

"I wish I could take your pain away," Raoul states, hugging her tightly.

The statement hangs there as the two lovers kneel on the floor, hugging each other as a way of seeking comfort. It was Christine who retracts, and takes Raoul's hand in his.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you."


End file.
